Shugo Chara Shots
by katina-12
Summary: 2. "-No te preocupes Rima, siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que pueda...- "
1. La verdadera Naturaleza del amor

**Heeeeeeeyy Aquí estoy yo de nuevo y con mi nuevo proyecto de one-shots y a la vez song fics ya que cada uno de los one-shots estaría inspirado en una canción o pensamientos xD, si lo sé se suponía que debí subirlos en diciembre, de hecho hay uno con un tema enfocado en la navidad pero de verdad surgieron tantas cosas que oh Dios XD, espero que les guste, las tematicas de los one-shots van variando según lo que se me ocurra, todo depende del enfoque, no tengo fecha para subirlos puede ser periodicamente, si quieren pedir alguna pareja o personaje en especifico pueden hacerlo mediante los reviews :). No me alargo más y ahora disfruten del one-shot #1**

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de las Peach-pit, sólo soy una humilde escritora en proceso de desarrollo que aun conserva algo de Raciocinio y tiempo libre :)**

* * *

Titulo del One Shot #1:"**L**a **v**erdadera **n**aturaleza **d**el **a**mor"

Personajes Involucrados: Tadase-Amu-Ikuto

Canción utilizada: No puedo dejarte de amar - Camila,Reik y Kalimba

Autora:Katina-12  
Género: Hurt/Comfort  
Clasificación: Todo público  
Advertencias: Ninguna

_Y es así como ayer decías que iba a ser la vida, es tan simple ahora sin tenerte…_

¿Por cuanto tiempo he estado esperando? Quizás meses, días, semanas o para ser más específica: un año ¿Cuanto más piensas dejarme esperar? , cada día se vuelve una tortura incesante, sentirte pero no poder tocarte, oírte y al mismo tiempo no escucharte, como poco, he descuidado mi apariencia y aun así, sigo creyendo en esa promesa que nos hicimos en el aeropuerto la última vez que nos vimos.

**"¿Ikuto dónde estas?..."**

_Y sigo así, palabras que me desnudan. Me envuelven tanto las dudas…_

Lo más probable es que ya me debiste haber olvidado, no hay ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, la única prueba de un "nosotros" apenas para mi es ese lugar cálido que dejaste cerca de mis labios en ese casi beso que nos dimos y aun pese a todo sigo masoquistamente creyendo en las palabras que me llegaste a decir en aquel entonces.

Sabes algo, ya estoy en la secundaria baja, podría decirse que ahora tengo más responsabilidades, sin embargo, aun continuo estudiando con mis antiguos compañeros ex guardianes, de verdad han sido de mucha ayuda para poder sobrellevar el dolor que siento cada día mas fuerte en el pecho, últimamente me he estado planteando la idea del famoso "costumbrismo". Si, quizás ya se ha vuelto una dichosa costumbre la soledad que mi corazón ha sentido desde que te fuiste. Pero aun deseo con todas mis fuerzas que puedas encontrar a tu padre.

**"Ikuto, a partir de ahora esto será una apuesta entre nosotros. Vamos a ver quien primero podrá cumplir su objetivo, mientras buscas a tu padre trataré de descubrir mi verdadero yo…"**

_La historia siempre continua…_

Amu-chan, hace poco escuché en la radio que van a abrir un parque acuático en el lugar donde se encontraba el antiguo parque de diversiones al que solía ir de niño, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir aunque sea para echar una mirada por el lugar-

-Déjame pensarlo Tadase-kun, aunque el antiguo parque no esté, ese lugar en especifico me trae muchos recuerdos que me hacen sentir un poco incomoda – contesté de la forma mas amable que pude.

-Claro no hay problema Amu-chan si no quieres ir esta bien yo puedo entenderte – contestó un poco apenado.

-Discúlpame Tadase-kun sé que tus intenciones conmigo son las mejores tú has sido quien más me ha ayudado durante este tiempo, sin embargo – dije mientras una lágrima se escurría por mi mejilla -Para mi no es fácil adaptarme y dejar todo atrás-

-No hay nada de que disculparse princesa – contestó el rubio mientras con su dedo secaba la lágrima traviesa que viajaba por mi mejilla- Amu-chan comprendo que ahora no puedas corresponder a mis sentimientos y para serte franco estoy de acuerdo en que sea así ya que yo en parte tuve la culpa puesto que desde un principio no pude corresponder a los tuyos y te hice sufrir en varias ocasiones- comentó Tadase fijando su mirada hacia el piso- sin embargo me gustaría que pudieses tomarlos en cuenta – tras decir eso me miró fijamente a los ojos, tuve que esquivar su mirada tras sentir un leve calorcito subir a mis mejillas- yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo que más deseo es protegerte. Amu-chan yo de verdad te amo y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-

-Tadase-kun, yo… -sin embargo fui silenciada por los cálidos labios de Tadase, quizás pude detenerlo y aclararle que sólo una persona tiene derecho a hacer eso, sin embargo hice todo lo contrario y lo correspondí, besé a Tadase como nunca, ya era suficiente. Ikuto lo siento pero yo ya no puedo seguir así

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar .Y no puedo dejar de esperar. No puedo perderte al final…_

El tiempo es una fuerza imparable, por más que quieras evitar que suceda algo definitivamente eso pasará, ya han pasado 3 meses y mi relación con Tadase podría decirse que ha florecido casi por completo, no negaré que todas esas dudas y parte de ese gran vacío que solía sentir en mi pecho se han ido borrando poco a poco, no obstante aun sigo con esa chispa de esperanza.

Soy una gran masoquista, estoy consciente de ello, dejo que todo lo que puede hacerme totalmente feliz se me resbale de los dedos sólo porque aun sigo teniendo ese rayito de esperanza, sigo creyendo que volverás aunque ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y no has dado aun señales.

**"Yo aún así continuo creyendo…"**

_Y no te puedo olvidar…_

-Perdóname Tadase-kun pero yo no puedo continuar así – expresé sin poder soportar el llanto que desde hace mucho tiempo quería salir de mi interior

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Amu-chan, de todos modos yo desde un principio estuve dispuesto a esperar a que sucediese cualquier cosa – al decir esto Tadase esbozó una calida sonrisa – Yo siempre he estado al tanto de tus sentimientos por Ikuto-nisan y por eso no te reclamaré nada y aunque él aun no aparece y pareciese haberse evaporado de la faz del planeta, sé que volverá y será para buscarte y darte todo el amor que yo nunca sería capaz de brindarte. Te lo dije en aquella ocasión y volveré a repetirlo Amu-chan te amo y lo que más quiero es que seas feliz por sobre todas las cosas, te entrego tu libertad yo no sería capaz de mantenerte a mi lado a sabiendas de que en el fondo no eres feliz, eso es algo imperdonable-

-Muchas gracias Tadase- kun – contesté dándole un fuerte abrazo que contenía todo el afecto que sentía por él, en el fondo me siento muy mal porque a fin de cuentas siempre termino hiriendo a las personas mas importantes. Ahora me pongo a pensar que la egoísta de esta historia siempre seré yo, Tadase es una buena persona diría que la mejor de todas, es noble y muy franco al decir las cosas...

**"De corazón en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz Tadase-kun"**

_Contigo aquí el mundo me abre sus brazos, el tiempo gira despacio…_

Vaya, ya han pasado 3 años luego de aquel incidente, aún no tengo señales mínimas de ti pero empecé a entender que buscar a tu padre no ha de ser una tarea fácil, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar , aprendí a creer en ti, no me preocuparé más tarde o temprano estarás a mi lado. Por favor Ikuto sólo espero que no me hayas olvidado…

_Si vuelvo a ti seré quien guie tu norte, el faro de tus sentidos que te querrá para siempre…_

Era una tarde de verano como cualquier otra, ya había terminado la secundaria y pronto ingresaría en una universidad, para ser más exacta la universidad de artes de la ciudad de Tokyo. Mi amiga Rima pronto se trasladaría a Londres para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad su sueño como deben recordar era el de ser una afamada comediante, sin embargo este cambió y prefirió inclinarse a la rama de medicina. Tadase-kun estudiará ciencias políticas en la universidad de Tokyo el logró conseguir una novia y es muy feliz con ella, estoy muy contenta por él de verdad merecía una compañera quien correspondiese a todo el amor que él llevaba por dentro. Yaya esta cursando su último año de secundaria, es una deslumbrante señorita muy madura y muy destacada en sus estudios. Nagihiko ingresará en la misma universidad que yo para estudiar danzas tradicionales, eso me hace muy feliz, él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre y continuar estando a su lado me emociona bastante.

Me encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad, últimamente tenía como costumbre seguir la misma ruta: Al salir de mi casa dirigirme al centro, revisar las tiendas esperando encontrar alguna buena rebaja, comprar algo y seguidamente tomar el camino de regreso, pero hoy me motivé a tomar un camino diferente al usual, recordé el atajo que una vez Ikuto me había enseñado y decidí tomarlo para acortar camino. Hoy amanecí con una especie de ansiedad como si algo fuese a suceder de momento a otro, no es que me preocupe pero me ha tenido inquieta ese pensamiento durante todo el día.

Hace rato mientras recorría las tiendas tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba observándome quizás sea por eso que me decidí a tomar este atajo, pero comienzo a sentir que fue una muy mala idea ya que la sensación de que alguien viene detrás de mi se va volviendo cada vez mas fuerte con cada paso que doy. Paré en seco y la presencia que venia detrás imitó mi acción, definitivamente no estaba equivocada hay alguien siguiéndome. Tengo dos opciones a partir de ahora una es correr hasta que las fuerzas me alcancen llegar a mi casa y llamar de inmediato a la policía y la otra más prudente sería voltearme y encarar a la persona, ambas me aterraban puesto que cualquier mínimo error podría ser fatal para mí, en caso de que se tratase de un violador claro esta, elegí la opción dos y si fuese un violador pues recurriría a los métodos de defensa personal que Kukai me enseñó una vez, era muy sencillo no poner resistencia y cuando tuviese la oportunidad darle un golpe certero en la ingle y salir corriendo, nada podía salir mal. Fui volteándome con el corazón a mil

- ¡Dios si estas viendo mi situación por favor que ocurra un milagro en este momento!- solté al instante en que quedé frente al posible "violador"

-Vaya Amu eres muy lenta, he estado todo el día siguiéndote y apenas acabas de darte cuenta – expresó la persona que jamás creí encontrar, cuando pedía un milagro no pensé que pudiese tener tanta magnitud como ahora.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?- tras dar esa respuesta de "recibimiento nerviosa" una sonora carcajada pudo escucharse por toda la calle, definitivamente su actitud nunca cambió durante todo este montón de años, bueno quizás en el aspecto físico si tuvo varios cambios se veía un poco más alto y sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco, después de todo él ya era un adulto, aun así ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos no había desaparecido ni un poco

-¿Pretendes quedarte allí mirándome de esa forma toda la tarde? Niña pervertida – soltó no sin antes mostrarme una disimulada sonrisa de lado

-¡¿ A quién llamas niña?, gato pervertido, para tu información pronto cumpliré los 19 e ingresaré a la universidad y también …! – sin embargo todo mi monologo absurdo se fue al diablo, puesto que fui silenciada por los suaves labios de Ikuto, no saben cuanto soñé y esperé por este momento, por fin él estaba de vuelta, no me importaba nada ahora, sólo este momento que juro recordar por el resto de mi vida, todas las palabras de dudas que siempre me han estado atormentando ya pueden irse de mi mente, a partir de ahora sólo quiero creer en esta realidad.

**"A partir de ahora sólo quiero creer en ti…"**

_No sé luchar si no estas._

_

* * *

_

**Esto es todo por hoy, tomatazos,regaños, felicitaciones****, dejenlos con un review ;) . Este one-shot en especifico lo hice en base a los pensamientos que Amu tendría mientras Ikuto esta en busqueda de su padre, la parte Amuto no fue tan explícita y lo hice a proposito ya que este fic es de Amu y además esta Tadase, si hago un one-shot Amuto será sólo con ellos dos**_  
_


	2. La Cálida Luz de una Amistad

**He vuelto, momentaneamente pero ya estoy aqui xD, este one-shot en particular me agrada mucho la representacion de una verdadera amistad, eso es lo que inspiran Rima&Amu, supongo que el próximo one-shot será sólo para Nagihiko *0*. Espero lo disfruten =). Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo, ya saben tomatazos y todo lo demás por medio de reviews :P**

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de las Peach-pit, sólo soy una humilde escritora en proceso de desarrollo que aun conserva algo de Raciocinio y tiempo libre :)**

_

* * *

_

Titulo del One Shot #2:"**L**a **C**álida** L**uz** D**e** U**na** A**mistad"

Personajes Involucrados: Rima - Amu

Canción utilizada: Tomo He (Fandub español): Lucy Sánchez/ Versión Original de: Iwao Junko

Autora:Katina-12  
Género: Friendship  
Clasificación: Todo público  
Advertencias: Ninguna

_La luz del sol en el cielo azul viene anunciando el inicio de la estación, entre nubes de luz…_

Antiguamente, yo sólo en lo único que podía pensar era en como aprovechar las habilidades de las personas para mi beneficio, como si fuesen una especie de esclavos o algo así, es que deberían entenderme, la situación nunca me enseñó a valorar realmente los sentimientos de amabilidad, de amor o de compasión hacia alguna persona.

No es que yo no haya sentido algo como eso alguna vez, pero mis padres de un momento a otro me enseñaron a opacar esos sentimientos, no creo que haya sido su intención hacerlo, aunque me dolía tan solo que se me prohibiera lo que mas me gustaba hacer y eso era el sonreír francamente.

Si, a mí siempre me ha gustado reír y hacer reír a la gente de una forma sincera, que de verdad valga la pena, "no cualquier chiste hace reír a los demás" ese siempre ha sido mi lema y ahora que lo pienso quizás por esa necesidad de poder expresar mi risa fue que nació mi guardián Chara. Sin embargo ahora todo es muy diferente y supongo que es gracias a una persona de la cual he aprendido mucho y a la cual le debo mucho…

_Al escuchar que me llama su voz…_

Hey Rima, al menos podrías esperarme un poco, eres pequeña de estatura, pero si que puedes caminar rápido cuando te lo propones -

_Corro a su cara sonriente que siempre brindara su amistad…_

Amu muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero al menos prefiero ser pequeña de estatura y no ser una gigante lenta- respondí con mi usual tono desinteresado y sarcástico-

_Entre pinceladas de amabilidad_

¡Baka! –dijo Amu dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza- Muy bien tu ganas, mejor hagamos un acuerdo yo trataré ser más rápida y tu intentaras crecer – y al terminar de decir esto solo me sacó la lengua-

Sabes algo Amu, si seguimos discutiendo sobre tus posibilidades improbables de ser más rápida, sólo lograremos llegar tarde a la escuela- Dije adelantándome unos cuantos pasos rápidamente-

_Al andar por la calle en el frio del invierno_

Pronto será navidad – soltó Amu de repente- ¿Crees que volveremos a hacer la fiesta navideña en el Royal Garden, así como el año pasado?

Sería lo más probable, partiendo del hecho en que Yaya será la que nos anime a realizarla – respondí con desgano, supongo que Amu pudo notarlo ya que arrugó un poco la cara ante mi respuesta-

Rima, hace poco me contaste que tus padres terminaron accediendo al divorcio- paré en seco ante las palabras de Amu, era cierto, mis padres tenían menos de un mes separados desde que el divorcio se pudo concretar- Yo me preguntaba y espero que tampoco lo tomes a mal – dijo con tono nervioso- ¿ Pero cómo planean pasar la navidad? ¿Acaso la compartirás con tu mamá o te iras con tu papá? – Maldición. Ella ha tocado el punto en que mi consciencia durante este tiempo no ha querido divagar.

Aun no lo sé Amu – traté de contestar en la forma más tranquila que pude

Oh ya veo – dijo Amu en un suspiro- Es que verás –paró en frente de mi para evitar que continuara caminando- Platique un poco con mi madre en estos días, sobre los divorcios y le conté un poco de tu caso – comentó fijando la mirada en el suelo -y ella me dio la idea de invitarte a ti y a tus padres para que la pasáramos un rato en casa durante navidad, ya sabes como una forma de que ustedes tres puedan compartir juntos– Dijo mostrándome una cálida sonrisa-

Eso suena bien, sin embargo – dije cambiando a un tono triste- es difícil que nos juntemos todos Amu, mis padres hace poco en una charla que tuvimos me comentaron precisamente que ninguno podrá pasarla conmigo ya que estarán ocupados con sus trabajos, sólo hablaron algo de que tendría que realizar un viaje con mis abuelos por Europa eso si yo lo deseaba– Una lágrima no pudo evitar caer por mi mejilla, Nadie más podía estar en una situación más patética que la mía.

_Ella me anima con su sonrisa siempre ayudándome con su valor…_

-¡Vamos Rima! No quiero que te desanimes – Amu trataba de sonar más optimista que nunca- Piénsalo positivamente, tus padres se preocuparon por ti y en como pasarías la navidad, después de todo no te están obligando a ir a Europa, eso quiere decir que en caso de que no aceptes ellos trataran de estar contigo, buscaran alguna manera de no defraudarte – Amu llevaba un buen punto, tan bueno que no había caído en que es cierto, estoy segura que mis padres dejaron que decidiera por mi misma que hacer, ya que querían evitar tomar otra nueva decisión que me hiciera sufrir- Rima – Amu se agachó hasta quedar de mi altura para mirarme fijamente -Tus padres te aman mas de lo que tu piensas y aunque las cosas no hayan ido bien se que ellos no sufren por no estar juntos sino por el hecho de que no saben como hacerte feliz después de todas las cosas que han sucedido, aun así estoy segura que a partir de ahora buscaran la manera de compensarte.

Oh Amu – dije no pudiendo aguantar mas las lagrimas y lo único que mis sentidos lograron hacer fue darle un abrazo el cual fue correspondido rápidamente

Tranquila Rima, ya verás que todo estará bien – dijo dándome varias palmaditas de aliento sobre la cabeza

_También yo quiero ser,_ _también yo quiero ser…_

Muy bien, si seguimos así, llegaremos muy tarde a la escuela – me separé instantáneamente de Amu y comencé a secarme las lagrimas

¡Kami! Es cierto me olvidaba de la escuela – Amu me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr conmigo para poder llegar antes de que tocara la primera campanada

¡Oye Amu! – logré gritarle entre la carrera que hacíamos hacia la escuela -Muchas gracias y les plantearé a mis padres tu invitación-

No te preocupes Rima, siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que pueda – Contestó Amu, la cual ya se había detenido porque habíamos llegado a nuestro destino en donde se encontraban esperándonos Tadase, Yaya y Nagihiko.

_Alguien que pueda dar su fuerza a los demás._


End file.
